


Playing by Ear

by acidquill



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 15:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2551907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acidquill/pseuds/acidquill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seamus + Dean =/= the same fit all the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing by Ear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaalee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaalee/gifts).



> an experiment: 50 words + a song x 4. originally posted Dec 13 2006.

**Bend and Break, Keane**

Seamus thought Dean was brilliant - he drew these amazing things, taught Seamus to play football, laughed at all Seamus' jokes.  
  
No one could ask for a better mate.  
  
Until Seamus kissed Lavender and thought Dean would’ve been better. He realised ‘brilliant’ might not quite cover what he really thought.

 

 

 **Look Right Through Me, Revis**  
  
The first time Dean kissed him, they were graduating from Hogwarts. McGonagall called out name after name from the same roll of parchment used to announce their Sorting. Dean leaned over.  
  
“Seven years,” he whispered and pressed their mouths together. His fingers curled around Seamus’ wrist. Seamus closed his eyes.

 

 

 **Making a Memory, Plain White T's**  
  
Seamus hated being wrong. He sure as hell didn’t like admitting it.  
  
Maybe it was his stubborn Irish nature, or maybe it was him, as Dean put it, _just being Seamus_. All he knew was being without Dean was ten times worse.  
  
He’d give anything, just to say ‘I’m sorry.’

 

 

 **Another Number, Jason Manns**  
  
Dean leaned over Seamus’ shoulder while he shook his razor out. “Have I told you lately that you’re a sexy bastard?”  
  
Seamus grinned. “Not lately.”  
  
“Ah, well you are. Sexiest bloke on the whole bloody planet.”  
  
Seamus laughed and let Dean drag him in for a kiss, stubble and all.


End file.
